


Visions

by YubiShines



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubiShines/pseuds/YubiShines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing the future in Skaian clouds, an anonymous Prospitian scribe writes of the Rioghail's quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions

**An excerpt, as found in the records of Prospit’s royal library. Though much was lost in the war, certain fragments were rescued from the wreckage:**

…And on a bleak and lonely shore

Four wand’rers would a world restore

And never dream the future wore

Black wings bloomed from rotted stem.

The lovers lost, the law struck cold,

The free man’s dreams now all untold,

And above them Red Miles unfold

Sundering the sky above them.

The Rioghail wept and raged and said,

“No more,” to all the arrayed dead,

And for now in the free man’s stead

The Slayer she vowed to condemn…

-

…but pull away from that tableau,

Of broken dolls awash with woe,

And look back to not long ago

Of a ship with bright flags held high.

With envoys from a world of dream

Led by a maid of arts unseen

Who walked the wrong side of the screen

And who knows hope’s death is a lie.

And though I know not where they went

When Rioghail’s tale comes to an end

The queen she swore a savior to send

And all heroes to a home must fly...

  


And the free man’s dream will not die.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the wake of the EoA5 animation, this is subject to edits and additions, because PM's story is far from over.
> 
> And don't forget a certain Ms. Paint. Remember her?...


End file.
